This invention relates to internal combustion engines of either the reciprocating or rotary piston types, particularly when used in automotive vehicle service, supplied with a liquid hydrocarbon or higher alcohol-type fuel and air mixture, usually ignited by an electrical spark, although possibly ignited by other means.
To reduce intensively the atmospheric pollution attributable to such an engine, the prior art has provided a converter which can be supplied with an air-conditioning gas and a liquid hydrocarbon fuel which may be of low-octane value and which, by partial combustion for heat and the use of a catalyzer and/or other means, is converted at relatively very low temperatures, i.e. at a temperature lower than the thermodynamic soot limit, to a gaseous fuel of high-octane value and forming products of a combustion which are either unobjectionable or not seriously objectionable as atmospheric pollutants, the converted gaseous fuel, for example, comprising carbon monoxide, methane, and possibly hydrogen.
That type of converter produces -- in spite of the above mentioned relatively very low gasification temperature -- the gaseous fuel at an elevated temperature compared to that of the engine's intake air and therefore of reduced density, i.e. of increased specific value. Also such a converter gasifying the liquid fuel by partial oxidation wastes fuel calories. Besides the temperature of the fuel gas/combustion air/mixture supplied to the engine increases substantially. These factors particularly reduce significantly the maximum output of the engine in comparison to that of the engine working in the conventional manner with a carburettor or an injection device for atomising the liquid fuel into the engine's air intake system. Further the fuel consumption is negative influenced by above mentioned factors.
The engine is, of course, provided with an air intake supply means including a throttle normally controlled by a foot pedal or accelerator, and the converter's liquid fuel and air supply means are adjusted automatically to provide the gaseous fuel in amounts for proper combustion in the engine for varying accelerator positions and simultaneously to provide a proper temperature for gasification the liquid fuel in said converter.
The engine can meet normal power demands but not those occasionally made, such as when an automobile or truck must pass another vehicle, climb steep inclines, etc.